Lelaki Kerdus
by shend
Summary: Luhan itu pacar Sehun. Baekhyun juga pacar Sehun. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak saling membenci. Malah saling berkonspirasi. (Main!Hunhan, Slight!Hunbaek, yaoi, oneshoot, humor)


"Iya _baby_ , kelihatannya mau hujan. Jemput aku ya? Ya ya?"

 _"Luhaan, aku sibuk sekarang. Maaf…"_

 _ **Duh kok lama kamu balesnya, Hun? Kamu sudah ngga sayang sama aku?**_

 _ **Bukan gitu Byun bae… Aku lagi nelpon ibuku sekarang, maaf.**_

"Kamu lagi sms-an sama siapa? Sampe kedengeran begitu suara ketikannya… Bener-bener sibuk ya?"

 _"Iya nih, Han. Dosenku minta dipercepat pengumpulan tugasnya…"_

 _ **Bohong! Kamu pasti selingkuh ya? Pasti kamu main-main di belakang aku!**_

 _ **Ngga bakal aku mainin kamu, Baek… Duh, nanti lagi ya sms nya. Ibuku marah-marah nih di telepon.**_

"Sehun ngeselin! Ngga mau tau pokoknya kamu jemput aku sekarang!"

 _"Luhaan… sayangku… please aku ngga bisa sekar—"_

"SEKARANG SEHUN!"

 _"Sepuluh menit! Sepuluh menit, Han! Ini aku lagi starter motor. Jangan marah tunggu sebentar…"_

"CEPETAN!"

 _"Iya iya ini sudah mau jalan. Tunggu ya, Han, I love you."_

Luhan tidak membalas kecuali dengus kasar sebelum akhirnya sambungan ia matikan. Lekuk alisnya tajam sekali, mungkin ia akan menyumpah serapah Sehun jika saja matanya tak menangkap sosok lain yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya.

Dia, si lelaki yang disampingnya itu, tak berbeda jauh pula dengan Luhan. Malahan terkesan lebih sangar dengan tangannya yang meremas ponsel seakan ingin meremukkan benda itu.

Luhan menoleh, yang mana membuat lelaki tadi juga menoleh.

Lalu sama-sama mengangkat tangan untuk _highfive_ —Oh, iya, mereka saling mengenal. Dan mereka juga sama-sama kekasih Sehun.

"Biar tahu rasa si Sehun-Sehun itu,"

"Ha! Ini akibatnya kalau pacarin dua _uke_ populer di kampus,"

Kemudian keduanya terpingkal-pingkal di sisi gedung _mall_. Merasa bahagia sudah berhasil menjalankan misi pertama.

—eh, pertama? Iya, karena akan ada yang kedua, ketiga, dan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sejarah konspirasi kedua kekasih Sehun ini berawal kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Luhan, sebagai pemilik gelar kekasih pertama dari Sehun, adalah yang pertama kali menyadari kelicikan Sehun yang menjalin hubungan dengan orang selain dirinya.

Luhan tidak marah. Ia yang terlalu sabar dengan kebesaran hati luar biasa, hanya bisa menunggu Sehun untuk buka-bukaan memberitahunya mengenai selingkuhan sang pacar. Tapi begitu, menginjak minggu pertama dan kedua, Sehun tak memberi petunjuk apa-apa dan Luhan yang kelewat cinta sekaligus kejam itu ingin membuat Sehun mengaku dengan cara lain.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan bertemu Baekhyun, di aula fakultas informatika kampus mereka.

Baekhyun memberi respon terkejut yang berlebihan. Pemuda itu membela diri mati-matian bahwa Sehun berkata sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Luhan. Dan bahkan, Baekhyun sudah siap mencium punggung tangan Luhan sebagai tanda betapa menyesalnya ia, ketika Luhan malah berkata sesuatu yang tidak terduga, "Kamu marah, aku marah, maka kita harus kerja sama untuk menghukum lelaki kerdus itu."

Baekhyun hanya menganga, awalnya. Antara cemas dan kagum dengan sikap berani Luhan yang seolah menjunjung tinggi hak asasi uke semacam mereka. Bahwa seberapa tampan pun Sehun, lelaki itu tak punya hak untuk mempermainkan keduanya.

Maka, di siang hari itu, bertepatan dengan tanggal dua Februari, keduanya berjabat tangan. Sebagai bukti _de facto_ bahwa konspirasi mereka mulai berjalan, dengan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak.

.

.

.

"Dua belas menit." Luhan berkata datar tanpa mau repot-repot kasihan melihat Sehun yang kehabisan napas. Dia masih di samping _mall_ , sendirian—Baekhyun pergi sekitar tiga menit sebelumnya.

"Maaf, maaf,"

Sehun turun dari motor, sembari meraih satu helm lain untuk dipakaikan pada Luhan. Sedangkan pemuda satunya tidak bergerak, Luhan diam bak raja yang sedang dipakaikan mahkota.

"Han, aku ke toilet sebentar ya? Disana kok, deket. Sebentar aja…"

"Untuk jalan kaki seratus meter plus nunggu kamu semedi di toilet, plus nunggu kamu bayar dua ribu ke penjaganya, kira-kira tujuh menit. Itu pun kalau kamu lari kesana. Hitung-hitung total aku berdiri disini sembilan belas menit. Padahal kamu bilang cuma sepuluh menit tadi."

"Luhaan, sebentar aja kok lima menit. Aduh, sudah diujung ini…"

"Ngga mungkin sudah diujung dalem waktu dua belas menit. Kalau kamu efisien, kamu harusnya ke toilet pas kamu lagi sms-an sama dosenmu di rumah tadi," Luhan memutar mata malas tepat ketika mengucap 'dosen'.

"Pas di rumah kan belum kerasa—Ah, Luhan! Tolong, aku ngga kuat!"

Sehun, setelah berkali-kali menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah, pada akhirnya melepas helm dan menggantungnya asal di satu spion. Lalu berlari kilat sebelum menoleh dan berteriak memohon, "Jangan marah dulu! Tunggu lima menit!" dan lanjut berlari ke toilet umum yang bersinar-sinar di matanya.

Luhan tetap memasang wajah bengis. Kecuali ketika Sehun sudah berhasil mendobrak masuk pintu masuk toilet jauh disana, ia berubah jadi tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

Sekalipun Luhan dan Baekhyun pantas dijuluki uke tersadis, namun keduanya tak sesadis itu untuk menyiksa batin Sehun setiap hari. Bagaimanapun, Sehun harus tetap hidup agar mereka berdua bisa melancarkan aksi lebih lama lagi.

Meskipun… entah itu bisa disebut baik hati atau sebaliknya.

Seperti akhir minggu ini. Adalah giliran Baekhyun untuk berduaan dengan Sehun seorang diri. Dengan maksud, Luhan tak perlu repot-repot mengganggu mereka dengan menelepon Sehun dan teriak-teriak disana.

Karena Baekhyun sendiri lah yang akan turun tangan.

"Kamu sudah ngga sayang ya sama aku?" Tanya si pemuda yang pakai piyama biru muda, mengintrupsi Sehun yang sejak tadi fokus pada Spiderman di layar tv.

"Hm? Kok tiba-tiba nanya begitu, bae?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan gerak tangan Sehun yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Tapi bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Jadi, setelah sekitar tiga detik mencebikkan bibir, Baekhyun meraih rahang Sehun untuk memutar kepala itu. Sampai mata keduanya bertemu dan Sehun hanya bisa mengedip polos melihat cemberut di bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu sayang kamu, Baekhyun. Harusnya kamu tahu itu…"

Dan harusnya Baekhyun merona ketika melihat senyum tampan Sehun. Seandainya lelaki itu tak berbohong dan dengan teganya menjadikan dirinya yang kedua.

Maksudnya… ia uke dan dirinya lebih dari sekedar paham dengan perasaan Luhan yang diselingkuhi.

Ah, sial. Mengapa ia jadi ingin mencekik Sehun begini?

Tidak, tidak, pikirnya. Karena seperti yang Luhan bilang, Sehun harus tetap hidup selama mereka membalas dendam. Tindakan membunuh seperti mencekik tidak ada sakit-sakitnya, hanya di sepuluh menit saat menjelang kematian saja.

"Kalau gitu…" Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibir. Tahu kalau dengan begitu Sehun akan menuruti segala permintaannya, "Kenapa kamu ngga ngizinin aku cek hape kamu?"

Sehun menarik napas pendek seperti gugup, Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku bukannya ngga ngizinin," hela napas, "Tapi ngga ada yang penting disana. Aku ngga selingkuh ataupun nyimpan foto yang aneh-aneh kok,"

Merasa dapat kesempatan, Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah—akting—menuduhnya, "Aku kan ngga bilang kalau aku curiga kamu selingkuh. Apalagi nyimpan foto seperti yang kamu bilang barusan—Ooh, atau kamu beneran selingkuh ya?"

Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan menemukan namanya di deretan nominasi peraih piala Oscar.

Karena sesuai ekspektasi, Sehun berubah cemas dan suara tawa garing yang terdengar dari bibir lelaki itu tak bisa menutupinya sama sekali.

"Ngga, aku ngga mungkin cari pacar lain ketika aku sudah punya kamu,"

 _Iya, tapi cari uke lain pas kamu sudah sama Luhan…_ rasanya gatal sekali lidah Baekhyun.

Alih-alih semakin menodong pedang perang, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengalah dengan berkata bahwa dirinya mempercayai Sehun. Lagipula, sampai mendengar napas cepat Sehun dan juga keringat di leher pemuda itu, Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup.

.

.

.

Ini adalah bagian favorit. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas dan kebanyakan kelas belum dimulai sebelum waktu makan siang selesai, ketika seluruh mahasiswa sedang menjajah kafetaria dan aula sumber wi-fi.

Dan… ketika Luhan sedang berada di kafetaria dekat gerbang masuk, sementara Baekhyun di kantin kecil di seberang gedung rektor.

 _ **Dia cuma aku kasih sepuluh menit. Gunakan waktu kamu seefektif mungkin.**_

Luhan kembali mencampakkan ponselnya ke kantung celana bertepatan saat ia menangkap Sehun yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kok marathon begitu? Habis darimana?" Luhan menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan, sementara mulutnya mulai mencumbu sedotan _bubble tea._

"Biasa, Jongin maksa minta tanding basket satu lawan satu,"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang nampak prihatin. Padahal sedang mengagumi betapa lihainya lidah Sehun untuk memberi informasi dusta.

"Ini, diminum dulu. Aku sudah pesan sekalian sama makanannya juga. Mumpung lagi tanggal muda, jadi aku beliin tiga makanan kesukaanmu semua." Oh, oh, Luhan sangat menikmati gurat tersiksa di wajah pias Sehun, "Aku tahu kok kamu kelaparan, apalagi habis tanding sama Jongin. Aku baik kan?"

Setelah memberi lirikan sendu pada masing-masing piring penuh di meja, Sehun akhirnya menarik senyum lebar kearah Luhan. Yang Luhan tahu adalah senyum tak berdaya—Hey, Baekhyun sudah memberitahunya kalau perut Sehun sudah terisi sepiring penuh baso tahu sebelum lelaki itu tiba disini!

"Luhannie perhatian ya. Sampe traktir sebanyak ini pula, ahahah…"

Luhan mengangguk puas tepat saat Sehun mulai mengambil salah satu piring. Menyendok bubur ayam yang masih hangat mengepul dan memakannya seraya tetap tersenyum.

Luhan pun sama senyumnya. Hanya akan berubah cemberut ketika Sehun sudah mulai pelan melahap makanannya. Dan sesuai harapan, Sehun yang tak mau melihat kecewa di wajah Luhan pun hanya bisa kembali menyendok makanannya.

Sampai ketika sepuluh menit sudah dilewati dan Sehun belum sama sekali menyentuh dua menu makanan lainnya, ponsel Sehun berdering hingga membuat pemuda itu berjengit seperti teringat sesuatu.

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang melirik sekilas layar ponselnya, bisa melihat juga Sehun yang mengetik singkat dan mengaktifkan mode silent disana.

"Luhan, kayanya aku harus ke lapangan. Jongin minta aku balik kesana,"

"Loh? Jadi gimana sama makanan kamu? Aku sudah beliin, masa dibuang-buang?" Mendengarnya, raut muka Sehun menjadi berkali-kali lipat nelangsa nya. Mata pemuda itu mengarah putus asa pada Luhan, pada piring ayam penyet dan cah kangkung, juga pada ponsel di genggaman yang masih saja bergetar-getar.

"Sini, biar aku yang bicara sama Jongin,"

Luhan sudah siap merebut benda di tangan Sehun sebelum suara ribut pemuda satunya terdengar, "Ngga, ngga perlu, Han. Iya ini aku habiskan makanannya, tapi setelah itu aku pergi ke lapangan, ya?"

Luhan menimbang-nimbang sembari meneliti wajah Sehun yang berkeringat—entah karena bubur ayam yang panas, perut penuh, atau cemas, atau ketiganya.

Setelah sekitar satu menit memandangi wajah melas Sehun, Luhan yang sedikit (sedikit saja kok) kasihan pun setuju saja. Dengan memberikan keringanan bahwa Sehun hanya perlu menghabiskan satu piring saja. Selanjutnya, biarlah pacarnya itu kembali ke tempat Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun lebih handal dalam berakting marah.

.

.

.

 _ **Kok kamu gitu? Katanya kamu free sore ini?**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Sehunnie aku sudah siap. Kita jadi nonton Rudy Habibie, kan?**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Kalau kamu ngga bisa, harusnya bilang dari awal. Lagian kamu ada acara mendadak apaan, sih?**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Cuma di-read? Sehuun, kita jadi kan kencan monthsary nya?**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Duh, ngga dibalas pula. Sudah ah, terserah kamu aja.**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **OY SEHUNNIE MY BABYYYY!**_

Sehun tidak bisa menatap layar lebih lama lagi usai itu. Tidak untuk pesan Baekhyun yang minta ditemani ke toko buku, tidak juga untuk Luhan yang mengingatkan dirinya akan rencana kencan yang sempat terlupakan.

Sehun kira, memiliki dua kekasih akan membawa dampak baik untuknya. Seperti ketika Luhan sibuk atau marah, ia bisa bermesraan dengan pacar satunya. Berlaku juga untuk keadaan sebaliknya.

Sungguh, tidak sekali pun Sehun terbayang bahwa keadaan akan serumit ini. Luhan yang mendadak manja dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sering menaruh curiga padanya. Mungkin, ini hukum karma. Mungkin juga, ini sebagai tanda bahwa sebenarnya Sehun bukan pemuda baik-baik.

Jangan kira, sejujurnya Sehun tak pernah merasa bersalah selama mengencani kedua kekasihnya itu. Terkecuali sekarang, saat dirinya tersudutkan dan seakan minta tolong pada poster Miranda pun tak ada gunanya. (Biasanya Sehun mendapat pencerahan selama melihat foto jumbo di kamarnya itu)

Sehun hanya bisa menumpu kepalanya dengan pasrah. Tak menghiraukan getar-getar ponsel diatas meja. Dalam pejaman matanya, ia sedang terbayang-bayang kedua wajah kekasihnya jika mereka tahu bahwa mereka bukan satu-satunya kekasih _official_ seorang Sehun.

 _Uh_ , yang jelas itu akan sangat mengerikan.

Mungkin, kerumitan ini tak pernah ada jika Sehun tak bermain-main di belakang Luhan. Mungkin, dirinya tak sedepresi ini jika sejak awal Sehun memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

 _Ah_ , Sehun baru sadar dirinya seberengsek ini.

Terlebih ketika ia sadar, bahwa ia tak bisa melepas Luhan maupun Baekhyun. Bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai keduanya meski itu dirasa tidak benar.

 _Ah,_ benar ya, dia berengsek ternyata.

Sehun membuka mata setelah beberapa waktu yang lama. Langit-langit kamar terasa jauh saat ia mulai memantapkan diri untuk memilih keputusan yang memang seharusnya ia ambil saat ini. Dia bukan pemuda setia, dan salah satu dari dua kekasihnya tak berhak merasa dibuang oleh dirinya yang sudah kelewat batas ini.

 _Kecuali… kecuali…_

Sehun kembali bangkit dari ranjang untuk meraih ponsel yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Wajah putus asanya terlihat sangat menyedihkan selama menekan _pad_ , mengetik dua pesan untuk dua nomor tujuan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun, aku bohong soal putus dengan Luhan. Aku masih berpacaran dengannya dan mungkin sudah akan berakhir ngga lama lagi. Kamu boleh memutuskanku, dan aku sangat minta maaf untuk semuanya.**_

 _ **Maaf, Byun Baekhyun, maaf.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Luhan, sayang, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena baru memberitahu kamu. Tapi aku main-main di belakangmu, aku berpacaran dengan orang lain untuk kurang lebih dua bulan tanpa sepengetahuan kamu.**_

 _ **Aku bukannya bosan atau sudah ngga mau sama kamu, aku cuma kesepian saat kamu ngga ada dan aku bener-bener merasa bodoh sudah ngelakuin ini.**_

 _ **Luhanku, aku tahu kamu bakal benci aku setelah ini. Aku juga ngga bakal terus memaksa untuk mengikat kamu. Aku bakal melepas kamu, melepas siapapun yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku. Aku tahu aku pantas dapet itu, karena aku pun ngga bisa membantah untuk dikatai jahat dan tidak tahu diri.**_

 _ **Luhan, Luhan, aku ngga pernah berhenti mencintaimu dan karena itu juga aku ngga mau mengecewakan kamu lebih dari ini. Maafin aku, ya.**_

 _ **I do really, really love you, Hannie.**_

.

.

.

 _"WOY LU, KAMU DI SMS SEHUN?"  
_ "IYA BAEK. Duh gimana ini? Mana melankolis banget lagi isinya… Aku nangis nih."

 _"EH EH JANGAN NANGIS!"_

"Kamu nangis gak?"

 _"Ngga sih, cuma kesel sedikit aja. Tapi, eh, aku ngga keberatan kok kalau Sehun sama kamu, Lu,"_

"HAH? Ngga, ngga. Lagian sudah maunya dia biar ngga pacaran sama siapa-siapa,"

 _"Ya ampun… Hey, dengerin ya, Sehun itu cuma takut ngga bakal kamu terima lagi. Dia cuma mundur, bukan berarti ngga mau tetep pacaran,"_

"Hmm… Iya sih, Baek, kalau baca dari smsnya sih sepertinya begitu,"

 _"Nah, kan. Yasudah lah, lanjut pacaran aja. Ngga usah cemasin aku, mumpung cowok kece di kampus masih banyak stok, aku jadi gampang move on,"_

"Baekhyunieee kok kamu jadi baik begini sih?"

 _"Memang aku baik. Dih, lagian kapan aku jahatin kamu, Luhaen?"_

"Uuuu Baekhyun ku~"

 _"Sudah buruan ah. Sebelum Sehun minum baygon,"_

"Ngga akan, Baek. Dia masih pake obat nyamuk bakar yang banyak asap, kaya di desa-desa gitu,"

 _"Siapa tau dia nekat ngunyah—eh apaan sih. Sudah sana balikan!"_

"Iya iya. Makasih banyak, Baekkie…"

 _"Sama-sama, babe. Senang berkonspirasi dengan anda, ya,"_

" _Me too_ , Baek, _me too_ …"

.

.

.

Setelah berlama-lama menatap kosong ke layar ponsel yang redup, Sehun pun setengah melempar benda tadi tanpa ingin berharap salah satu dari mantan kekasihnya membalasi pesan. Meski, sekalipun ada balasan, pastilah isinya serupa caci maki semua.

Bajunya entah mulai kapan sudah basah, penuh keringat. Sehun sudah berniat tidur, padahal. Tapi ia lebih memilih membilas diri terlebih dahulu. Sembari cari-cari kesempatan untuk ber-melankolis di bawah air _shower_ , kedengarannya seru.

Dengan langkah menyeret, dan hujaman titik-titik dingin yang menghantam pori-porinya, Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah. Alir air menetes dari rambutnya di kepala yang tertunduk. Satu tangan menopang ke sisi dinding, seakan hanya itulah topangan berdirinya sekarang.

Seberapa lama Sehun menatap genangan di telapak kakinya, seberapa lama lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dirinya sendiri tak tahu. Jari-jari tangannya sudah berubah berkeriput, dan Sehun yang seperti baru kembali ke akal sehatnya segera mematikan _shower_ dan meraih handuk untuk menyelimuti tubuh menggigilnya.

Ia pun keluar sembari membenarkan kaitan lilitan handuk. Lehernya digerakkan ke kanan-kiri, ingin menormalkan otot kakunya selama bersemedi tadi. Matanya terbuka, nampak sayu setelah dipejamkan lama-lama sebelumnya.

Sampai kehadiran seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang berhasil menyedot perhatiannya. Seseorang yang mungil, duduk manis dan tersenyum cerah seakan mereka berdua sudah tak bertemu untuk tempo waktu yang lama.

Reaksi Luhan jelas tak bisa dicerna otak buntu Sehun sekarang. Terlebih ketika sosok itu berlari kecil kearah Sehun, mengibarkan rambutnya dan lantas meraih tubuh dingin Sehun ke dekapan. Membiarkan hangat napas dari hidungnya menghangatkan dada Sehun, mengusakkan kepalanya disana seperti anak kucing yang minta perhatian.

 _"So do I— I love you, Sehunnie…"_

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin sekali kembali pergi ke kamar mandi. Barangkali setengah arwahnya masih tertinggal disana. Karena, dirinya masih tak berhasil mengerti mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba datang setelah pengakuannya yang bombastis.

"Oooh, Sehun… Aku ngga tau apa yang kamu pikirkan, tapi kita lagi ngeseks sekarang, jadi cepatlaah!"

Desahan itu berhasil menyentak kesadaran Sehun. Pemuda itu seketika kembali menatap Luhan yang tengah bersusah payah menggerakkan bokongnya sendiri, akibat Sehun yang tak kunjung bergerak.

Memutuskan untuk memikirkan sisanya nanti, tangan Sehun lantas meraih pinggang Luhan. Berusaha membenarkan posisi Luhan yang sedang menungging, sekaligus memberi gerakan berlawanan demi mencumbu titik nikmat dinding Luhan.

Sehun mengerang, mengizinkan tangannya yang mencengkram pinggang diremas oleh Luhan. Alisnya mengerut ketika penisnya dilahap hingga tenggelam, dan umpatan keras akan keluar ketika ujung batangnya menyinggung daging prostat Luhan—sensasi singgungannya berefek baik juga untuk Sehun.

Luhan melenguh. Kadang nyaris mencakar tangan Sehun jika gerakannya terlalu kasar. Kepala jatuh ke bawah dan dibuat ikut bergoyang setara gerakan datang dari arah penis Sehun.

Saat Sehun merasa saatnya sudah tiba, alisnya yang berkerut semakin berkerut saja, penisnya dimasukkan penuh-penuh sampai Luhan merasa tekanan yang lama di prostatnya. Satu dorongan terakhir, sangat bertenaga, Sehun mengeluarkan liquidnya bersamaan dengan Luhan.

Sehun pada lubang dan Luhan pada sprei kasur.

Pegangan Sehun pada pinggang Luhan mengendur, menyebabkan Luhan jatuh—melepas penis yang masih sedikit keluar cairannya. Luhan mengais napasnya dalam keadaan telungkup. Masih merasa nikmat meskipun dengan sekedar merasakan sperma lengket Sehun yang mengalir keluar dari bokongnya.

Bibir Luhan yang terbuka mengembangkan senyum ketika mendapat kecupan Sehun di satu pipinya. Ia pun menoleh lebih, ingin meraih bibir hangat Sehun yang menggelitik sisi wajahnya. Mereka saling beradu, mulut dengan mulut, saliva ditukar saliva.

Luhan telentang masih dengan tautan bibir yang tidak lepas. Sehun menjauh bersamaan dengan elus lembut yang ia berikan ke pipi Luhan. Ia tersenyum sensual, seraya melirik atas-bawah keseluruhan wajah erotis Luhan yang didominasi warna merah.

Satu kecupan, Sehun berbisik, "Lagi, ya?"

Luhan tertawa.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**.

.

Sehun masih sangat amat ingin berduaan dengan gulingnya seandainya saja suara pagi Luhan tidak terdengar seperti ini, "Aku ngga mau kamu lagi-lagi selingkuh! Pokoknya kamu ikut aku sekarang _double_ _date_!"

Yang mana membuat Sehun berakhir dengan menunggu Luhan sembari terkantuk-kantuk.

Luhan muncul agak lama setelahnya. Membangunkan Sehun yang sempat terlelap di sofa, dan langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya ke mobil yang sudah dipanaskan.

"Memangnya pasangan kencan yang satu lagi siapa?" Sehun bertanya ketiga kalinya.

"Nanti juga tahu," Luhan menjawab untuk yang ketiga kalinya juga.

Entah kenapa, selama perjalanan ke café tujuan mereka, selama Luhan cekikikan sendiri ke layar ponselnya, Sehun dilanda firasat buruk tak beralasan. Meski begitu, fokusnya tetap Sehun taruh pada kemudi. Tak ingin menyuarakan firasatnya takut Luhan mendadak marah (semenjak balikan, frekuensi marah Luhan menjadi tiga kali lebih sering)

"Itu mereka!" Luhan melambai tinggi dan menarik Sehun heboh padahal mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil. Sehun tak bisa apa-apa kecuali pasrah. Mengikuti Luhan dan berusaha mengenali sepasang pemuda yang juga melambai kearah mereka. Bukan, tapi hanya fokus ke pemuda yang lebih mungil dan— _holy shit!_

"Baekhyunie, Chanyeol-ah, ini Sehun. Kupikir kalian belum pernah bertemu?"

.

 _Drrt_

 _ **Kamu lihat muka piasnya Sehun? YA TUHAN LU, INGIN KU BERKATA KASAR!**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Kasar**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku ngga rela kita selesai jahilin Sehun**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **Eh, cabe, gitu-gitu itu pacar gue. Udah, anggap ini sebagai terakhir kita bales dendam. Aku ngga mau nanti dia mati beneran.**_

 _Drrt_

 _ **LOLOLOL—ok.**_

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

(Boleh skip kalau ngga mau baca)

First, aslinya aku tuh gatau arti 'kerdus' APAAN. Sampe coba cari di internet gitu, takutnya kan istilah atau bahasa kasar. Nanti dihujam lagi kalo kasih judul begitu -_-

Second, awalnya aku mau buat ini pure Hunhan&Hunbaek, terus endingnya ntar threesome gitu AHAHAHA tapi gajadi. Soalnya takut dirajam HHS kalo aku ngasih scene naena nya hunbaek LOL

Laaast, aku enjoy banget pas nulis fic ini. Tapi juga, aku mau minta maaf nih kalo ada yang ngga nyaman sama bahasa nonbaku di dialognya. Aku sih ya lebih kerasa kalo dialognya ga kaku gitu..

.

.

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_

.

 **Shend, 19 Juli 2016**


End file.
